U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,162 granted on Nov. 19, 1918 to Henry Hellweg discloses a package holder for supporting a package onto the running board or any other suitable support surface of an automobile. The package holder has a base with an aperture in one end adapted to receive a fastening member. The top of the base includes a plurality of apertures through any of which the fastening member may be passed. The base includes flanges and bearing members, where the bearing members are adapted to rest against a support surface and the lower edges of the flanges are elevated above the support. The package holder includes means for clamping the base to the support at a point between the bearing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,804 granted on May 11,1965 to William J. Chades discloses a bowling bag holder for retaining a bowling bag in a stable condition in a trunk of a car. The bowling bag holder includes a frame made of preferably metal rods with a square or rectangular section and a set of four extensions for additional stability and support. The holder includes straps fastened to the frame for securing a bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,083 granted on Jul. 24, 1924 to John Amey discloses a luggage carrier adapted to be secured to the running board of an automobile and preferably removable for storage. The luggage carrier is clamped to the running board by a pair of spaced thumb screws. The carrier includes a base, a strut hinged to the base by an elbow hinge, and a securing jaw adapted to underlie the running board, truss connected to the base by a bridge-piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,077 granted Jan. 4, 1927 to Joseph H. Bourgon discloses an apparatus for holding luggage onto an automobile without any danger of marring or scratching the finish of the vehicle. The apparatus includes a member secured to a surface of the vehicle, the member having openings for running a strap to secure the luggage against rubber abutment elements to prevent marring or scratching the vehicle.